Lost Carol
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Eu, Yuvia Krolvin, ex-Primeiro Príncipe e sucessor do trono do caído reino de Arkus, prometo, mama... Eu prometo que vou destruir este mundo que destruiu-a primeiro. Eu prometo que vou vingá-la."
1. Prólogo

**LOST CAROL****  
**_**–Tender Sugar–**_

_Petit Ange_

**Prólogo.**

**Ano de 321 d.A.S.**

"Que irritante...!"

É, o castelo estaria mesmo melhor sem aqueles gritos.

"Nem é o fim do mundo! As mulheres _daqui_ são escandalosas demais!"

Será mesmo que eram elas, as 'mulheres dali', as escandalosas? Ou será que era porque aquilo **doía mesmo**?

"Não fale muito, sua louca! Ela ainda é nossa rainha..."

Narielle, a _Pérola de Arkus_. De fato, ela era a nova rainha de Mesembria. Mas nem sempre fora assim. Nem sempre ela sorria, forçadamente, tristemente, por causa deste título imposto.

"Oh! É o príncipe!..."

As criadas, tanto aquela que o reconheceu em seu canto quanto aquela que, anteriormente, falava mal da rainha bem ali na sua frente, empalideceram no mesmo instante, surpresas.

"Muito boa tarde, meu príncipe!..." – a mulher fez uma reverência calculada.

Mas o pequeno não se dignou a respondê-las.

Nem sequer as olhou, de fato. Ignorou a presença delas totalmente, como se não estivessem ali, cumprimentando-o assustadas.

As mulheres, vendo-se sem respostas, resignaram-se a continuar a rota que planejavam desde o início, abarrotadas de toalhas brancas e com uma tina de água.

Lá ao longe, graças à sua audição privilegiada, ele as ouviu comentarem:

"...Menino mal-criado! Realmente, as crianças _daqui_ não se comparam às nossas, da _verdadeira_ Mesembria!"

E, julgando-se protegidas pela distância que os separavam, continuaram tagarelando as idiotices de sempre.

O príncipe não se dignou a fazer nada. Nem a mover uma sobrancelha.

Mas não conseguiu evitar um sorriso irônico enquanto olhava suas mãos impotentes, quando pensou no cumprimento delas, segundos atrás.

'_...Príncipe?'_

Não. Ele já não era mais um príncipe.

Agora era só mais uma alma atada que ouvia pateticamente os gritos e lamentos da nova rainha, que enchiam o castelo de agonias.

"Nossa mãe está dando à luz, não?"

O pseudopríncipe virou-se automaticamente para a figura que repentinamente apareceu para atrapalhar-lhe os pensamentos: uma criança, como ele, talvez um ou dois anos mais nova.

Um menino de cabelos escuros e de franjas que caíam pelo rosto. A pele era pálida como a de um morto, e ele usava uma roupa branca com detalhes em ouro, com uma camisa por baixo, onde mangas e gola brancas apareciam. A calça azulada era da mesma cor do cinto de pano.

A roupa de um duque, de um atual príncipe, um futuro rei daquele lugar.

"Já é o terceiro, não?" – continuou perguntando, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

O jovem sentado no chão, num canto solitário do castelo, apenas continuou em silêncio, sem assentir ou fazer nada.

"Vamos... Fale comigo, _starshiy brat_." [1]

"...Não há o que falar, _jedinotrobni brat_." [2]

Agora que voltaram a se concentrarem no ambiente a sua volta, os jovens príncipes perceberam que os gritos da rainha continuavam.

A correria pelos corredores era evidente, e tão séria que as pessoas chegavam a esquecer a presença de dois símbolos reais bem ali, um sentado no chão e o outro escorado na parede, ambos olhando para a janela e o lindo dia lá fora.

"Tenho pena da mamãe." – comentou, suspirando, o pequenino. – "Esse negócio de dar à luz deve ser bem difícil, né?"

'_Ela não é sua mãe, maldito! Ela é só __**minha**__!_'

Mas aquilo não passou de um pensamento infeliz, algo solitário, uma capitulação feita apenas para o silêncio que os dividia tão profundamente.

O que ele não daria para estar lá, segurando a mão de sua _mama_... [3]

Quando tentou fazer isso, foi bruscamente impedido de entrar no pelas damas de companhia, por ordens do rei, o infame padrasto.

"Será que vai ser menino ou menina dessa vez...?" – perguntou o jovem príncipe, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros.

Mais silêncio.

Não havia o que dizer. Aquele menino, o esquecido pseudopríncipe, já não queria mais responder nem ouvir. Não queria mais saber daqueles gritos ou daquela vida. Respirou tão profundamente que parecia estar partindo-se.

Estava exausto, afinal.

Decidiu olhar a janela de novo, já que ela o fazia esquecer-se do mundo: viu os montinhos de neve que insistiam em permanecer no peitoral. A tempestade de ontem fora impiedosa, mas agora, o céu estava límpido e azul, nem parecendo ter trazido aquela desgraça.

O pequeno pensava nas plantações... Elas já estavam tão castigadas com o novo regime do reino, o regime daquele infame, e agora mais aquilo...

Se seu pai estivesse vivo, o que diria do estado lamentável de seu reino?

E igualmente do de sua esposa...?

Lá fora, a neve devia estar cobrindo boa parte do reino. E, do jeito que nevou, ela devia ter uns bons centímetros de altura. O bastante para sufocar e matar muitas plantas, muitos alimentos para os pobres trabalhadores.

O regime do infame novo rei estava destruindo todo o esforço de seu pai, estava acabando de sufocar um reino já devastado pela guerra.

Mas ele só tinha nove anos...

O que podia fazer contra um rei tirano com nove anos...?

"Ah!... Os gritos cessaram, _moj brat_!" [4]

O principezinho afobado tinha razão: os gritos da rainha haviam parado.

A mente do pseudopríncipe logo se encheu de dúvidas: estaria ela bem? Já ganhou o bebê? Será que estava exausta, iria dormir agora? Doeu muito? Estava sangrando, como das outras vezes? O rei infame estava ao seu lado ou já falava com os ministros e curiosos no recinto, que assistiam ao parto?

Perguntas demais rodavam, mas ele continuava quieto, encolhido em seu canto com seus olhos sorumbáticos. Quem o visse de longe, jamais diria que aquele ser queimava de preocupação.

...Como diabos estava sua _mama_?

...

"Hoje nos despedimos de Narielle Erigina, a_ Pérola de Arkus_..."

Era mentira.

"Uma adorável rainha. Sempre digna, sempre presente..."

Tudo era mentira.

"Esposa dedicada, mãe estremosa, coração caridoso..."

Ninguém estava se despedindo dela. Estavam é pedindo para Deus recebê-la nos céus com a mesma alegria com a qual mandaram-na.

Ela era uma sujeira, uma contaminação necessária.

Era só um símbolo da dominação de Mesembria sobre seu povo.

Ele próprio, o maldito pseudopríncipe, não passava de um maldito símbolo. Mas, ao contrário da mãe, agora morta, ele não era necessário.

O rei sequer estava presente naquele enterro.

Alegou não se sentir bem em estar ali vendo o sepultamento de sua esposa e saiu logo que surgiu a oportunidade.

Sua mãe sequer pôde ser enterrada ao lado do verdadeiro amor, o antigo rei, o antigo esposo. Seu corpo foi jogado no Mausoléu Real de Mesembria, aquele lugar frio e cheio de estranhos inimigos.

Nem mesmo na morte sua querida mãe teria paz!

"_Milaya mama_...! [5]"

Quando percebeu, já estava jogado sobre a lápide da mãe, os joelhos molhados de neve, a cabeça enevoada pelo frio. Respirava com dificuldade, deixando escapar por seus lábios trêmulos pequenas e tênues fumaças, que sumiam tão logo eram formadas, pelo céu plúmbeo.

Todo o corpo tremia como se tivesse sido possuído por demônios. Os olhos ardiam, embaçando a visão pelas lágrimas que vinham quentes, derramando-se uma, duas, três pelo rosto infantil.

"Que falta de educação, em pleno velório!..."

"...Deixem o pequeno príncipe despedir-se da rainha." – ele ouvia os sussurros, os malditos sussurros.

"Pobre menino... Agora não há mais chances de subir ao trono..."

"Nunca houve chance alguma, na verdade..." – os malditos sussurros, como se ele fosse um débil mental por ser uma criança.

"_Moya mama_...! [6]" – mas ele não se importava mais.

'_Devolvam minha mãe, malditos!_', ele pensava em meio à sua dor, agarrado como se pudesse tirá-la daquele túmulo gélido só com aquele ato de arranhar a superfície do epitáfio.

Não fez nenhum escândalo, como seria típico de alguém de sua idade, mas tampouco saiu dali. O pseudopríncipe não se importou mais com os comentários, nem com os meio-irmãos que vinham ali darem-lhe os pêsames e chorar com ele. Não se importou mais nem mesmo com o bebê que matou sua mãe, chorando a plenos pulmões, tornando tudo ainda mais irritante.

Em verdade, sua mente enevoou naquele momento, se fosse possível afirmar isso. Ele não ouvia, nem sentia, nem via, nem provavelmente sentia o gosto de nada.

Jogado pateticamente em suas próprias ruínas, o pequeno só pôde pensar, a boca entreaberta num "O" surpreso, os olhos turvos e perdidos em tempos onde não ouvia a própria vida ruir como uma torre a cair. A neve continuava caindo em seus ombros, continuava molhando seus joelhos... Os comentários continuavam, as alegrias veladas; tudo não mudou.

Mas alguma coisa nele, ao contrário do ambiente imutável, pareceu quebrar.

Alguma decisão que já vinha sendo pesada pareceu ganhar um significado todo especial naquele instante.

_Mest_. Vingança.

Sua mãe sempre lhe disse que aquilo era feio, era um ato condenável, era o pior extremo no qual um ser humano pode chegar: o extremo de odiar e ser odiado, de dedicar e vender sua vida à machucar outra pessoa.

'_Mas, ó gentil mãe... Eu não posso deixar o rei impune..._'. Não podia mesmo.

As pessoas começaram a despedirem-se, a irem embora. O silêncio começou a ser uma presença mais freqüente no mausoléu real. E, pouco a pouco, até a própria realeza começou a se retirar.

Mas os olhos alheios, repletos de dó e compaixão, não tocavam nos ombros trêmulos do pseudopríncipe. Preferiam deixá-lo ali com sua dor, com a última remanescente do antigo reino ao qual ele pertencia bem onde devia estar: debaixo da terra gélida.

Logo, o silêncio e os soluços contidos eram seus únicos companheiros a velarem-no frente ao túmulo da mãe.

Não... Dessa vez, havia mais um companheiro, uma decisão que criava raízes profundas em sua própria consciência, de uma forma que ele nunca imaginou ser capaz, em seus nove anos de existência, de sentir.

E esse companheiro, disso tinha tanta certeza como o sol que brilhava por entre as nuvens escurecidas, nunca iria abandoná-lo.

O _mest_.

"Eu, Yuvia Krolvin, ex-Primeiro Príncipe e sucessor do trono do caído reino de Arkus, prometo, _mama_..." – sussurrou, traçando delicadamente o nome dela no epitáfio. – "Eu prometo que vou destruir este mundo que destruiu-a primeiro. Eu prometo que vou vingá-la, _moya mama_..."

**Continua...**

[1] "Primogênito" ou "irmão mais velho", em russo.

[2] "Meio-irmão", em russo. Vale adicionar, porém, que o termo "_Jedinotrobni brat_" especificamente se refere a irmãos que têm uma mãe em comum.

[3] "Mãe", em russo.

[4] "Meu irmão", em russo.

[5] "Querida mamãe", em russo.

[6] "Minha mãe", em russo.


	2. Capítulo I

**LOST CAROL****  
**_**–Tender Sugar–**_

_Petit Ange_

**Capítulo I.**

**Ano de 329 d.A.S.**

A neve formava um tapete branco e perfeito que estendia-se até onde se podia ver. Apenas algumas pequenas folhas verdes escapavam daquela prisão sufocante, e o trabalho deles era exatamente ajudar as que não conseguiam fazê-lo.

Não era exatamente um trabalho. Era mais "uma mão lava a outra". Fazia bem para a alma e trazia comida para a mesa muitas vezes.

Nestes tempos difíceis, não era difícil ver esse tipo de coisa. E, igualmente, não era difícil ver roubos e outros tipos de atrocidades. Cidadãos decaíam ao nível de animais, rastejando pelas ruas cobertas de neve ou matando por menos do que um farelo de pão.

Era esse o tipo de coisa que irritava o jovem das madeixas douradas.

Todos os dias ele estava ali ajudando os que precisavam dele, os que ainda tinham a esperança e as lembranças da antiga Arkus, a próspera Arkus.

O reino de seu pai e sua mãe.

O reino de seus pequenos irmãos.

Sempre quando podia, trazia alimentos e outras coisas. Não eram raras as vezes que aparecia com três ou quatro casacos apenas para dá-los aos pequenos ou às viúvas que imploravam algo na rua, voltando para o castelo apenas com a camisa branca de linho.

Neste momento, por exemplo, ele estava fazendo o que mais sabia: ajudar aqueles que ainda acreditavam em seus esforços.

Naquela manhã, era mais um dia normal, onde eles tirariam a neve que cobria as plantações e tentariam ao máximo estimular as plantas e vegetais para que eles crescessem e pudessem alimentar o povo. Mas um acidente de percurso ocorreu com um rapazinho, e enfim, ele estava sendo levado pela correnteza do rio que alimentava as plantações.

O nado era uma habilidade pouco desenvolvida para o povo, que evitava ao máximo ir para águas mais fundas e jamais havia visto o mar a areia. Não havia, portanto, nenhum sentido em saber nadar. E, nestes casos, isso era a ruína.

Por sorte, a realeza aprendia esse tipo de coisa (ensino inútil: era assim que chamavam atividades excêntricas do tipo por lá). Ah, se eles soubessem o quanto o "ensino inútil" era necessário nessas horas...

Quando pulou na água, a primeira coisa que sentiu era que estava gelada. Muito, muito gelada.

O tipo de temperatura que mataria um humano que se aventurasse por muito tempo em sua correnteza da cor do céu.

Por isso, em sua mente, o plano foi rápido: nadar à favor da corrente para pegá-lo, coisa que levou menos de dois segundos para ser feita, e agora, a parte mais complicada e a mais difícil de ser assimilada: o voltar. Podia parecer fácil, mas na verdade, era bastante difícil sair de uma correnteza tão forte como aquela.

E o povo, o pobre povo, só podia fazer o que sempre fez: incentivá-lo.

Os músculos, tensos e gelados, prepararam-se para a longa força que teriam de fazer para nadar paralelamente à terra firme. Mas a correnteza fazia uma pressão e força absurda no corpo dos dois.

Para completar, o rapaz tinha a impressão de que o jovem em seus braços não estava respirando devidamente.

Ele inclinou-lhe o queixo, deixando que a água alcançasse apenas até ali. Com uma preocupação a menos (por enquanto), retomou o trabalho de se concentrar em nadar. Paralelo, sem pensar.

Exaustivos minutos depois, mãos fortes e ásperas puxavam-no, e um coro de vozes parabenizava sua atitude.

"Muito obrigado por salvá-lo, rapaz!"

Ele tossiu, certo de que, em seu afobamento, em algum momento deve ter engolido um pouco de água. O pulmão ardia, mas nada se comparava ao corpo: até tremer era uma tarefa dolorosa. Como se o gelo tivesse entrado por seus poros e congelado-lhe totalmente por dentro, rachando-o aos poucos.

"Por favor, não me agradeçam... Só fiz o que devia ser feito..." – respirou fundo, tentando recuperar-se do maldito frio.

Olhando para o lado, ele viu um pequeno grupo reanimando o jovem trabalhador (e aquela mulher que chorava fervorosamente ao seu lado devia ser sua mãe, pelo visto...), que parecia dar sinais de que estava vivo.

"...Ele ficará bem?"

Um corpo possante de ombros enormes aproximou-se dele no chão, e suas mãos jogaram sobre os ombros trêmulos do salvador um grande e pesado casaco de aparência puída e cor marrom.

"Você devia preocupar-se um pouco mais com você, _princ_ Erigina. [1]"

Os olhos do rapaz imediatamente estreitaram-se ao encarar o homem.

Aquela figura grande e de espessa barba, assim como os que ouviram-no falar aquilo, imediatamente retesaram o corpo, cientes do estrago que aquelas simples palavras fizeram.

O rapaz de cabelos loiros e úmidos não disse nada, mas os olhos... Eles sim, disseram tudo que os lábios não puderam.

Como se estivessem claramente implorando, com todas as letras, "_gostaria que não me chamasse assim_".

**xxxXXXxxx**

"_Princ_ Yuvia!"

O loiro virou-se na direção da voz, os ombros tensos, e viu diante de si uma das serviçais do castelo. Precisamente, a governanta.

"Pois não?" – perguntou, com uma voz polida.

"Onde o senhor esteve até estas horas?" – oh, ele devia imaginar que ela queria ralhar sua pessoa pelo atraso. Provavelmente, até a janta já havia sido servida. – "Por Deus, o que aconteceu com suas vestes?! E onde está sua fita de cabelo?!"

Realmente, para uma pessoa que não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, a cena era assustadora: um príncipe, mesmo que um pseudopríncipe, apenas com a camisa branca de baixo, a mesma amassada e suja de terra, e sem o casaco pesado e quente que levara naquela manhã, de cabelos soltos e, finalmente, totalmente suado.

Sim, de fato, a cena era deveras assustadora, ponderou mentalmente.

"...O jantar já terminou?" – ao invés de respondê-la, ele dirigiu-se a ela com aquela pergunta, o olhar e a voz, agora, gélidos.

A empregada retesou-se.

"Há algum tempo, _princ_ Yuvia."

Sacudiu a cabeça, como se ponderasse apenas para si alguma coisa.

"Deseja que lhe levem alguma coisa em seu quarto...?" – perguntou, engolindo em seco ao conhecer aquela pose: a de alguém que maquina solitariamente, não deixando transparecer nada para os outros. Nem se é algo bom ou se é algo ruim.

"Mande alguma criada. Quero ajuda com meu banho." – ordenou.

E, assim que disse aquilo, foi deixando a mulher sozinha.

"Ah... Mais uma coisa, senhorita..." – virou-se repentinamente, dando de ombros, e encarando-a profundamente.

"Pois não, _Vashe Visochestvo_? [2]" – perguntou servilmente.

O loiro parou, encarando-a por mais algum tempo. Por fim, como se tivesse apenas se divertido com algum pensamento seu, deixou escapar um sorriso irônico.

"Não. Não é nada."

E virou-se, não olhando mais para trás, para o rosto de profundo desagrado da governanta daquele castelo.

Subindo a escadaria ampla e ricamente decorada que levada ao andar dos quartos reais, o jovem pseudopríncipe ocupava a cabeça com alguns assuntos que faziam-no um pouco mais satisfeito do que pensar naquele ninho de víboras.

Afrouxou a gola de sua blusa enquanto o fazia, distraído; o calor que sentia só podia ser prova de que precisava imediatamente de um banho se quisesse manter-se longe de uma gripe.

Quando já podia divisar os primeiros quadros da parede daquele lugar da escada, ele ouviu passos delicados.

E, quando avistou a figura dona daqueles passos tão inumanos, abriu um enorme sorriso, e reverenciou-a ali mesmo.

"Oh... _Yee Korolevskoe Visochestvo_... [3]"

A pessoa em questão era uma bela criança, juntamente de duas damas de companhia. Ela tinha os olhos mais límpidos e azuis que alguém é capaz de ter, e a pele era tão branca quanto o vaporoso vestido que usava. Era repleto de delicadas rendas que se traçavam nas fitas rosas e pálidas de suas vestes, e seu cabelo era de um loiro fraco e tão ebúrneo quanto o resto de sua figura.

De longe, ela parecia um fantasma. Não devia ter mais de nove anos, vista de perto. Era pequenina, frágil e de compleição delicada. Uma verdadeira pérola.

"Oh... Boa noite, _Vashe Visochestvo_ Yuvia." – as damas cumprimentaram em uníssono, surpresas com a aparição dele.

"_Moy brat_... [4]" – a delicada menina sorriu. – "Não precisa reverenciar-me."

"Não, eu preciso." – seu tom foi irreconhecível. – "Afinal, a senhorita é uma Princesa. Uma futura consorte de Mesembria. Meu dever é reverenciá-la."

'_E_ _além disso, por que eu não reverenciaria a pessoa que matou minha mãe?_', perguntou-lhe sarcasticamente em seus pensamentos, enquanto continuava com sua afetada reverência.

A princesinha limitou-se a rir:

"Você é tão engraçado, _moy brat_..."

"Nem imagina o quanto, Princesa." – tom ainda irreconhecível.

"Por que não jantou conosco hoje...?" – ela lhe perguntou. Sendo a mais nova das princesas, no fim, ela era a mais corajosa: nenhum outro príncipe ou princesa ousava falar mais do que o necessário com aquele rapaz.

"Mil perdões, princesa. É que acabei demorando em meus compromissos." – ele deu um sorriso polido.

"Jante conosco, amanhã, por favor." – ela pediu, inocentemente. – "Logo, _starshiy brat_ [5] virá de sua viagem para passar aqui as festas. Queremos você conosco, _brat_ Yuvia!..."

Ele não evitou mais um sorrisinho, desta vez um pouco mais alto do que pretendia a princípio.

"Está certo, minha princesa." – mentiu habilmente, pegando-lhe a mão, agora que ela estava próxima dele. – "É uma promessa."

Delicadamente, depositou um beijo na pequena mãozinha.

"...Va-vamos, princesa Valya?" – e então, uma das damas de companhia pegou em seu ombro, afastando-a providencialmente do loiro.

"Ah? Mas por que? Eu não vi _moy brat_ Yuvia o dia inteiro..." – ela fez um adorável beicinho, os olhos azuis brilhando de insatisfação.

"Temos de levá-la ao seu quarto. Já passou da sua hora de dormir." – uma das damas lembrou-lhe, com um sorriso forçado, e puxou-a mais, com o claro objetivo de tirá-la de perto dele.

Em questão de segundos, as três haviam desaparecido no corredor, indo ao quarto da princesinha.

Yuvia teve de rir. As servas eram rápidas no que se tratava de tirar a pequenina _Pérola de Mesembria_ de perto das más influências. E, talvez, a pior de todas fosse ele, o próprio pseudopríncipe, o meio-irmão maligno.

Para a inocente, aquilo passava despercebido. Mas, para os que tinham um pouco mais de sensibilidade, a situação era clara: Yuvia a odiava.

Não só ela, é claro. Odiava todos os filhos da Família Real.

Mas principalmente ela, a pequenina e frágil criatura que matou sua mãe quando veio ao mundo. Porém, a odiosa princesa Valya, ironicamente, era a única que o reconhecia como um irmão, até chamando-o daquele jeito.

Os outros dois príncipes eram diferentes. O primeiro, agora um rapaz, dois anos mais novo que o loiro, sucessor direto do trono, antigamente costumava conversar com o menino, estando até presente no dia da morte de sua mãe e enchendo-o de perguntas, como podia lembrar. Mas, com o tempo, ele parou de considerar Yuvia um irmão, e passou a tratá-lo como um mal necessário.

O segundo príncipe, um menininho de cabelos loiros como a sua mãe, tinha onze anos agora. Morava no castelo, e desde pequeno era acostumado com a presença do meio-irmão. Ele nunca conversou com o mesmo: desde pequeno fora ensinado que Yuvia Krolvin e Terek Erigina eram entidades totalmente diferentes, de reinos e hierarquias diferentes.

E, de fato, aquele ensino não estava errado: desde o dia em que Arkus ruiu, sua existência era diferente de todas as outras.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Depois de ter sido ajudado no banho pela criada, e de ter-se vestido, o jovem príncipe não deitou-se, como faria qualquer um depois de um dia atarefado como o dele. Mesmo que, agora, seu corpo já estivesse aquecido e seus cabelos perfumados, ele não sentia nenhuma paz de espírito.

Brincando com os fios ainda úmidos de seu cabelo solto, Yuvia sentou-se na cama e perdeu-se em pensamentos, admirando a lua.

Não que ela fosse parecida nem nada, mas quando o fazia, sempre se lembrava do brasão de sua família, os Krolvin. E, quando o fazia, não podia deixar de pensar no castelo. No seu antigo lar.

Estava com dezessete anos, já...

Quantos anos ele tinha quando seu reino foi tomado? Cinco? No máximo, seis? Mas não importava, na verdade.

O que já estava feito não podia mais voltar.

A verdade é que Arkus já não existia mais. Agora, aquele lugar era Mesembria, era mais um território do infame novo rei.

Mais ou menos no ano de 317 depois da _Aiki Samritia_, a Grande Guerra que desencadeou o total processo que hoje dava forma ao mundo e aos conflitos que o permeava, os conflitos entre os reinos de Arkus e Mesembria chegaram ao ápice, com o desejo de expansão territorial de ambos sendo o que movia os exércitos.

Foram muitas batalhas perdidas, outras tantas ganhas, e um dia, até o próprio rei, o seu pai, decidiu brandir sua espada.

Na verdade, aquela foi a última vez que Yuvia viu o pai. A última vez que ele acariciou seus cabelos e os de seus irmãos, que beijou o rosto de sua esposa e montou em seu cavalo.

Foi a última vez, enfim, que o soberano de Arkus foi visto com vida pelos que moravam, amedrontados, no castelo.

E então, aquele dia chegou...

Yuvia era um príncipe muito jovem na ocasião, por isso, por mais que hoje em dia tentasse invocar com toda a força de seu corpo qualquer lembrança daquele tempo, não conseguia lembrar-se com clareza de muita coisa.

O sangue manchava as paredes, os gritos ecoavam por seus corredores... O castelo tombou, tal qual o próprio reino.

...Mesembria saiu-se vencedora, engolindo para sempre Arkus.

Mas tudo o que é ruim pode piorar: para selar a nova dominação, o rei de Mesembria, o novo soberano, casou-se com a rainha de Arkus, a mãe do jovem príncipe de cabelos loiros. Ele nunca mais a viu sorrir, desde então.

E o sorriso dela apenas morreu de vez quando, num ato para evitar a proliferação das más influências do antigo regime, a pena de morte foi declarada para todos os criados e trabalhadores do castelo, bem como para os jovens príncipes e princesas. Um a um, os criados foram perecendo. Até que não sobrou mais viva alma que pudesse dizer "_um dia, eu trabalhei neste castelo, para o rei de Arkus, para o verdadeiro rei deste lugar_".

Yuvia não viu estes assassinatos.

Mas viu o de seus irmãos e irmãs...

Ele viu as espadas cravando-se em seus peitos, ouviu seus choros e agonias, presenciou o rastejar deprimente de seus corpos pequeninos, na tentativa inútil de sobreviver. Ele lembrava de Laksha... Laksha estendeu a mão para ele e implorou...

Não, era muito terrível lembrar disso...

Se bem que o próprio Yuvia apenas sobreviveu porque a rainha Narielle implorou mil vezes para que poupassem ao menos o primogênito, que ao menos deixassem uma de suas crias viva. Se não fosse por aquilo, até ele próprio estaria morto... Se não fosse a piedade do rei infame...

Sua mãe foi engolida por aquela vida, desde então: teve filhos do maldito, a nova geração de príncipes e princesas. Aqueles que governariam aquela terra suja.

E Yuvia só podia ficar vendo-a sofrer.

Mesmo tendo sobrevivido, graças à piedade do rei, ele teve várias e várias restrições em suas costas: não poderia, sob hipótese alguma, governar Mesembria. Nem sequer fazer parte da família real, mesmo sendo chamado de "alteza" pelos novos criados do novo castelo.

Um pobre e esquecido pseudopríncipe.

'_Por isso... Eu tenho o direito de me vingar deste reino. A justiça está do __**meu**__ lado, afinal..._', ele pensava. Mas aquele era só um mecanismo de autodefesa.

Yuvia Krolvin, mais do que ninguém, sabia que não existia justiça no mundo.

Tudo o que existia era o forte e o fraco.

Era como jogar xadrez. Existiam peças e peças.

Aquelas que podiam atravessar todo o tabuleiro, aquelas que podiam passar por peões e derrubá-los, e aquelas que só podiam dar um passo de cada vez.

Inevitavelmente, haveriam peões que desobedeceriam ordens e haveriam aquelas peças que quebrariam regras.

O que Yuvia havia aprendido naqueles anos de cárcere enfeitado de um belo castelo era uma lição simples, porém fundamental:

Nunca confie em ninguém. Nunca baixe sua guarda para ninguém.

Um movimento em falso, e o cheque-mate seria inevitável.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"TRÊS VIVAS AO _PRINC_ YUVIA!"

Um coro de gritos inflamados, tanto de homens quanto de mulheres, ressoou pelo ambiente. Logo em seguida, copos e copos de hidromel batiam-se frenéticos, em cumprimentos pelo trabalho bem feito.

O mesmo apenas sorria de forma envergonhada, absorto, achando aquela alegria quase extremada dos seus cidadãos até um pouco divertida.

"Sem ele, não teríamos dinheiro o suficiente para comprarmos a maquinaria!"

"Sim! Graças ao _princ_ Yuvia, finalmente teremos uma boa colheita este ano!" – uma garçonete comemorava. – "_Princ_, este é por conta da casa." – e piscou-lhe.

O rapaz de cabelos loiros apenas encarou-a, antes de sorrir-lhe.

"Muito obrigado."

O pseudopríncipe não tocou em sua bebida; em vez disso, perdeu-se em pensamentos enquanto olhava aquelas pessoas. Todas com suas roupas surradas, suas peles queimadas de sol...

E, ainda sim, ali estavam: com a esperança completamente renovada só porque viam os pequenos brotos sobrevivendo ao inverno rigoroso.

Não era sequer graças a ele que isso acontecia, mas estava sendo agradecido como se fosse um deus. Quando Yuvia via uma cena daquelas, ele sentia-se... Inspirado. Era por aquelas pessoas que lutava também, além de sua mãe.

Destruiria aquele reino, aquela Mesembria que tanto tirou de todos, por toda e qualquer pessoa que estava ali, sobrevivendo às custas de sua fé.

E também trabalharia enquanto vivesse para fazer da existência daquele pobre povo, que tanto acreditou em seu pai, o antigo rei, um pouco melhor naqueles novos tempos de inferno...

"_Princ_ Yuvia! Está tão quieto!" – quando voltou-se para a figura a fim de ver seu rosto, ele surpreendeu-se por breves instantes ao ver o homem encorpado com quem falara no dia anterior. – "No que está pensando?"

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça levemente, como quem nega que estivesse pensando em qualquer coisa ruim. Em seu rosto, um discreto, pequeníssimo sorriso.

"Em nada, senhor."

Ouvindo a alegria contagiante daquelas pessoas enchendo de sons o estabelecimento, mesmo satisfeito, o príncipe continuou com sua pose impecável frente aquela pessoa que intrometia-se em sua vida (por mais que fosse por motivos de preocupação. Ou pura curiosidade mesmo, não importava).

"...Não precisa mentir." – ouviu-o dizer. – "Você **nunca** vai conseguir derrubar Mesembria, mesmo. Pode ficar tranqüilo."

O jovem pseudopríncipe ergueu-se, repentinamente ameaçado.

E, diante de si, viu milhares de rostos. Todos com sorrisos tortos, inumanos.

A primeira coisa na qual pensou foi no hidromel. Voltou os olhos, aqueles olhos tão perfeitos que não pareciam nem âmbar nem dourados, para o copo cheio do precioso líquido. Será que haviam posto algum veneno, algum alucinógeno?

Tocou nos lábios, tencionando limpá-los, mesmo sabendo que aquele ato automático não era o suficiente, caso fosse isso mesmo.

"Tem idéia do que está fazendo, _Princ_ Yuvia?" – uma mulher perguntava-lhe, segurando um bebê de sorriso tão torto quanto o dela. – "Está indo contra o reino de Mesembria. Vai morrer, se não parar com isso."

De imediato, ergueu-se. Quis sacar sua espada, livrar-se daqueles demônios... Mas quando tocou na cintura, procurando a bainha, não sentiu nenhuma espada presa ali. Absolutamente nada.

Aquelas pessoas começaram, repentinamente, a cercá-lo.

Aproximavam-se cada vez mais, com aqueles sorrisos, com aquelas palavras tão verdadeiras que machucavam-no como uma surra de chicotes.

Yuvia viu-se cercado pelas palavras e rostos.

...

E então, repentinamente despertou.

Contendo uma exclamação de surpresa, a primeira coisa que ele sentiu foram lençóis em contato com seu torso nu.

Tentando pôr a cabeça em ordem, o príncipe olhou a sua volta.

Uma espécie de cabana. Muito simples e pequena, com uma lareira que ainda ardia fogo. Havia uma cadeira de madeira, de aparência muito rústica, logo ao lado da cama onde ele estava deitado.

Pela aparência, aquele só podia ser um lar de um plebeu.

Pelos deuses, então tudo fora só um sonho...

Mas, de repente, uma dor excruciante rasgou-lhe as costas. E só então, Yuvia percebeu os curativos em seu corpo.

Não era hora para sentir alívio. Ele fora atacado!

Não lembrava dos detalhes, mas fora atacado junto com seu povo! "Alta traição", "tentativa de Golpe"! Deus, a guarda de Mesembria havia descoberto aquela sua vida dupla!

...Alguém tentou matá-lo!

Se bem que... Afinal, sua filosofia sobre não confiar em ninguém e esperar o pior de todos estava certa.

Mas alguém tentou matá-lo. Alguém o delatou.

Aquele alívio que sentiu quando acordou, de que tudo aquilo era um sonho e nenhuma situação de risco o acometia, simplesmente sumiu no instante em que ele percebeu sua situação.

Será que já estava dado como morto na capital?

E, aliás, que lugar era aquele? Quão longe do castelo era?

'_Maldita Mesembria..._', rosnou em seus pensamentos, sentindo o corpo tremer freneticamente, num misto de raiva e dor.

"Ali, _siestra_! [6]" – repentinamente, ouviu uma voz. – "O moço está gemendo e se revirando na cama! Não sei o que ele tem!"

A porta abriu-se, tão logo os passos na neve fofa tornaram-se próximos, e o que Yuvia viu foi algo que jamais esperava: duas meninas.

Uma pequenina, de cabelos pretos como a noite, agarrada assustada à saia verde de uma segunda moça, de cabelos curtos e castanho-claros, os olhos marrons e escuros como o tronco de um pinheiro. Provavelmente, era a irmã mais velha, pela conversa delas. A mesma tinha em suas mãos lenha.

"...Oh, o senhor acordou!" – a surpresa dela, que já estava estampada no rosto desde a conversa com a pequenina, pareceu aumentar.

"O moço do rio acordou!..." – a mais nova parecia tão ou mais assustada.

Sentado naquela cama, ouvindo o crepitar do fogo e as exclamações surpresas das duas plebéias, o pseudopríncipe só pôde ter uma pergunta na cabeça: _o que diabos estava acontecendo_?

**Continua...**

[1] "Príncipe Erigina", em russo.

[2] "Vossa Alteza", em russo.

[3] Também é uma forma russa de "Vossa Alteza". Porém, esta se refere especificamente às filhas mulheres de um rei, não um imperador. Em inglês, poderia ser comparada à saudação "Her Royal Highness".

[4] "Meu irmão", em russo.

[5] "Irmão mais velho" ou "Primogênito", em russo.

[6] "Irmã", em russo.


End file.
